The use of leaded electronic components in electrical devices is well known. The components may include surface mountable leads, or through-hole leads, which can be mounted to a circuit bearing article by various methods as known in the art. For purposes of illustrating the invention, the connector will be described with reference to a pager and quartz crystal used with the pager. It is to be understood that the invention is suitable for use with other electronic devices and components as well, such as personal communication system devices, or the like. In pagers and similar electronic devices, it is necessary to key or encode a circuit board and a specified component with a unique telephone or pager number.
Typically a pager will include a leaded quartz crystal having a specific code. In the prior art, this quartz crystal was hand soldered to a circuit board. The circuit board was then marked with the unique coding for use in a pager by a customer. If the customer wanted to change the pager number, it was necessary to return the circuit board with the crystal soldered thereto to the manufacturer to provide a new board with another crystal. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system whereby a crystal could be readily mounted to the circuit board of the pager and the resulting telephone number or code be changed without having to return the circuit board to the manufacturer for reworking or replacement.
Furthermore, hand soldering of the leads of the crystal is a time consuming process. It is also desirable therefore, to have a system for securing the leaded component to the circuit bearing article without the need for hand soldering, thereby facilitating assembly of the pagers.